I Love You, Stupid
by fukdisnoyse
Summary: The cliche story: Edward leaves Bella, Bella's sad, and they meet up again. But there are some small twists in there, I think.


**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking right now. ANOTHER NEW STORY FROM THIS GIRL??!!! But yeah, I came up with another story idea. **

**Unfortunately though, I can't think of how to continue either 'Long Lost?' or 'Harder to Breathe'. I had it in my head, but then once my Word screwed up, I forgot it. **

**I did figure out a work-around though, so I can continue, but I just don't have ideas. So you can review those stories and give me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Alice is my best friend. Rosalie gave me beauty tips. I'm set to marry Edward in 4 days. I own Twilight/New Moon. **

**NOT!**

**Note: indicate a flashback. When the flashback's over there are more .**

**So yeah… enjoy this new story, and please review when you're done. All you have to do is click the little periwinkle button, and type something.**

* * *

"Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?" was the first thing I heard when I walked into the kitchen. 

"Okay. Why are you cooking today?" I looked at my husband.

"Just felt like a change of pace. Go ahead! Sit down; the kids won't be down here for a couple of minutes. You can have time to eat before they do."

At that moment, my two kids, Mark and Andrew raced down the stairs.

"I told you we had bacon today," Mark spat at Andrew.

Andrew stuck his tongue out.

Instantly, I found myself thinking of Edward. I didn't know why though, I hadn't seen him in 10 years.

"Boys, calm down and sit. You'll have your breakfast in a second." I scolded.

I ate slowly. I had a feeling this was going to be a strange day, but I didn't know why.

I herded the boys into the car. "C'mon kids, today's still school remember? Just a couple more days until our camping trip!"

I dropped them off at the playground. I saw them scamper off to meet their friends, and I thought of Edward again.

I remembered 10 years before when he left me. I was alone and numb for a long time, until Charlie forced me to get out of the house. Jacob Black was my saving grace, and he remained my best friend, even now. When I went of to college that fall, I was determined to keep to myself as much as possible. It didn't work, and soon I attracted the attention of Will Behr, a boy in one of my classes.

_"I'm not ready for a serious relationship." I pronounced slowly. "I just got out of a really bad breakup."_

_"Oh, really? Whoever broke up with such a pretty girl like you must have been an idiot." said Will._

_I could feel myself blushing in spite of myself. "Fine. I'll go out with you just once." _

We didn't go out just once. We dated for six months, and then soon got married. Mark was born, and I dropped out of school to raise him. I had stopped calling myself "Bella," instead I went by "Izzy" or "Isabel". Bella made me think of him too much.

I don't think I ever really stopped loving him. Sure, I loved Will, but not as much as I had loved Edward. I probably never would stop either. But he didn't love me and there was no comfort in that, but at least it didn't hurt to think about him anymore.

'What are you doing, Izzy?! That's a part of your life that's long gone. You have Will and Mark and Andrew now. That's your life now.' I rebuked myself.

I pulled the car into the driveway and walked up the path and into the living room. Hanging in the living room was a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

Crap. I hated my birthday, and had since my 18th one. They always made me teary and upset, so my family knew to stay away. I sat down on the couch and tried not to cry.

I soon drifted into sleep and began to dream. I was in a room, surrounded by black. Then all of a sudden a burst of white appeared. I looked closer at the white mass and it was my former angel, Edward Cullen. I woke up instantly and screamed.

* * *

**Haha, you though it was done here, but I had an idea. I need ideas for the next chapter. If you review this, and I like your idea, I'll find some way to put you in the story.**


End file.
